Just Another Day in the Kannagi Family
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Years after defeating Belial things have settled down for the Kannagi's . . . sort of.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Kaze no Stigma or anything affiliated with said show.

* * *

It had been fifteen years since Kazuma Yagami, he'd refused to change his name back to Kannagi no matter how many times Ayano asked him to, had returned to Japan and much had changed.

After several years of intense training, during which time she took over as head of her family, Ayano settled down and married Kazuma. A few months later, Genma and Juugo, along with Kirika who rarely left Genma's side at that point, went abroad to see the world. Catherine finally went back to America, but liked to pop in from time to time to see how things were going, and to check if Kazuma was ready for a 'real' woman yet. Needless to say, those visits didn't go very well. Nanase and Yukari still came around as often as time would allow to chat about the old days and let their kids play together. And Ren eventually settled down with Kanon, much to Tatsuya's chagrin, though he'd been somewhat mollified when the couple asked him to be their son's godfather.

Things had settled down for the Kannagi clan and life had once again become peaceful. Well, as peaceful as things can be in a family full of Enjutsu users.

ooooo

Back from a long day at school, Ayatsui hummed cheerfully, her green sailor uniform swaying with her movements as she skipped through the gate that lead to her family's compound. She was only ten –almost eleven if you asked her—, but having two of the strongest magic users as parents, was already well on her way to becoming a master.

Tucking a stray hand of her shoulder length brown hair behind her ear, she came to an abrupt stop when she caught sight of the person sitting just outside the main house. Rushing over to the younger girl's side, Ayatsui took one look at her baby sister, who was the spitting image of their mother with her fiery red hair, and sighed dramatically. "Let me guess," she began with a shake of her head. "Mom and dad are fighting again."

It wasn't really a question, but the four year old nodded her head anyway.

"Geez, when will those two grow up?" Ayatsui asked, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. "You'd think they were children with the way the act sometimes." Seeing her sister flinch, she placed a hand on her head and mussed her hair affectionately. "There's nothing to worry about," she told her soothingly. "You know this isn't your fault Sen." To her surprise, the girl snorted.

"Of course it's not," Sen said in a tone that clearly added a 'duh' to the end of her statement.

Now it was Ayatsui's turn to flinch. She'd forgotten just how much Sen took after their mother. "So why are you so upset?" she asked finally.

Turning a scathing look on the house, the younger girl practically growled. "Because I just got my room the way I want it and now I'm going to have to start all over!"

Nodding in understanding, Ayatsui smiled and held out her hand. "How about we go get some ice cream? My treat."

Torn between staying put so she could let her parents have it, or going out for a sugary treat, Sen eventually took the offered hand. "Fine, but I'm getting two scoops this time."

"Whatever you want," Ayatsui replied with a smile. Tugging her sister along behind her, the two had barely made it outside the compound when they heard the first explosion.

Sen groaned. "There goes the kitchen . . . again."

"KAZUMA! YOU PERVERT!"

Another explosion followed the scream and both girls sighed. "And that would be the living room," Ayatsui added.

There was a sudden gust of wind that nearly knocked them both to the ground and they shared a knowing look. "Their bedroom," they said simultaneously.

Shaking their heads they continued on their way. When they turned the corner and the ground trembled beneath their feet, they both knew that meant the fight was over at last. "So," Sen began. "I'm guessing they took the meeting room too. What about you?"

Ayatsui tapped her chin in thought. "Nah, I bet they destroyed the garden again. Dad usually runs outside."

Staring at each other for a moment, they both suddenly held out their hands. "Same terms?" Sen asked, and Ayatsui nodded her assent.

"Sure, but let's add another two weeks allowance. I've got to get my money back for all the ice cream I've been buying you lately."

Shaking hands, they'd just started walking again when another explosion shook the ground. "Man, mom must be really mad this time," Sen said. "It sounded like she took out one of the guests houses."

"DIE!"

Ayatsui frowned. "Great, there goes my summer sleepover. What am I going to tell my friends?" she whined.

Raising an eyebrow at her sister, Sen nearly rolled her eyes at that. "I think they're all used to this by now," she said, sounding much older than her four and a half years. "Some of them probably come over _hoping _to see a fight."

"That was _not _what I needed to hear."

Giving her sister a hug, Sen grinned. "But think of all the money you could make if you started selling tickets."

Ayatsui had taken after their father in both looks and personality, but the smirk that crossed her face was all Ayano. "You know, that's not a bad id-," she was cut off before she could finish when dozens of fireballs came shooting past them. Watching a small newspaper stand burst into flames, her face fell. "Great, there goes my allowance again. It's not fair that I have to suffer every time they blow something up."

Taking her older sister's hand, Sen gave it a comforting squeeze. "It'll be okay. Grandpa will make sure everything's taken care of."

Once again surprised by how mature her sister was becoming, Ayatsui smiled and ruffled her short red hair again. "You know sometimes you sound just like Uncle Ren. Have you been hanging out with Miyo again?"

"Ahuh," Sen said happily, swinging their joined hands back and forth as the two continued towards the ice cream stand. "He says he's going to be as strong as mom some day, but don't tell dad I said that."

"Don't tell me what?" a voice suddenly said, startling the two girls enough to make them jump.

Turning around to face her ever calm looking father, Ayatsui placed her hands on her hips. "And just what do you think you're doing here?" she demanded.

Running a hand through his hair, Kazuma glanced around nervously. "I'm giving your mom a little space; she seems to be in a really bad mood today."

"That's the understatement of the century," a new voice growled and Sen and Ayatsui both shook their heads when Kazuma gulped.

Kissing her daughters on the head, Ayano smiled cheerfully at them. "Are you two off to get some ice cream?" she asked curiously. Seeing their nods, she pulled out a couple of bills and handed them to Ayatsui. "Well off you go then. Don't stay out too late, you know you still have homework to finish." Giving them a wave she grabbed Kazuma by the arm and narrowed her eyes. "Where do you think you're running off to? We still have a few _things_ to discuss."

Rolling her eyes, Ayatsui began pulling Sen back down the street. "We'll see you later, bye!"

They'd only made it a few feet when Sen spoke up. "Do you think it's safe to leave them out here like that?" she asked. "Aren't you afraid they'll destroy the city?"

Ayatsui shook her head. "Nah, mom isn't all that mad anymore so I doubt she'd do anything like that. Besides, dad knows he has to start dinner soon so he won't let it continue for much longer."

"Hmm, I wonder what we'll have tonight?" Sen mused.

They heard Ayano's frustrated growl followed by an explosion that was far enough away they figured their parents had relocated back to the compound. "Assuming mom doesn't destroy the staff kitchen as well, probably fish," Ayatsui replied thoughtfully. The next explosion made her steps falter and she sighed. "Great, looks like we're having takeout again."


End file.
